


My King and his Queen

by gladamoule



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia, Chess Metaphors, Crazy Kate, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek IS THE KING, Derek is a Good Alpha, Epic Bromance, Evil Kate Argent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Kate Argent is something, M/M, Pack Family, Peter is not so bad, Protective Pack, Sassy Peter, Sexual Tension, Slow build derek/stiles, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles take care of derek, Virgin Stiles, past relationship, past stiles/malia, post season 3B
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladamoule/pseuds/gladamoule
Summary: TRADUCTION. Fin alternative de la saison 3b. Pourquoi Kate est toujours en vie, si en théorie Peter l'a tuée? Pourquoi a-t-elle mit plus d'un an à revenir à B.H? Où a-t-elle été durant tout ce temps? Et en quoi s'est-elle convertie exactement? Mais presque plus important : pourquoi Derek a-t-il rêvé de Stiles, quand Kate lui a tiré dessus? Et pourquoi Derek était-il le roi d'échec?





	My King and his Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My King and his Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691999) by [Daina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina), [patricia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricia/pseuds/patricia). 



> Note de l'auteure : Alors, comme vous le devinez par le titre, la fic va se centrer sur le retour de Kate, et dans ce qu'on suppose qu'il se passera à partir de là… Ou ce que j'espère qu'il se passe à partir de ce moment, même si c'est presque sûr que quelques petites choses n'arrivent pas… Vous irez en le découvrant)  
> Important : même si la fic est post 3B, les deux premiers chapitres ont lieu avant l'apparition de Kate, mais au moment où le problème du Nogitsune s'est réglé, et Allison tout comme Aiden sont morts. C'est juste ce moment flou/indéterminé depuis que tout est résolu, jusqu'à la mystérieuse (et géniale) scène où Derek rêve de Stiles, pendant que Kate l'attaque… Concrètement c'est comme dans la série, le moment où ça se passe n'est pas très clair. J'ai décidé de l'utiliser pour le bénéfice de l'histoire. On va dire qu'il se passe un peu plus de temps que dans la série entre une chose (le nogitsune donc) et l'autre (le retour de Kate), et que ça n'est pas vraiment linéaire et tout de suite suivit. Ok ? Ok. Donc rien de plus. J'espère que vous allez aimer.  
> .  
> Note de moi : Alors voilà une nouvelle traduction d'une fic que j'ai trouvée magnifique. *^* Donc c'est une fic de Daina Galison (avec son accord) traduite de l'espagnol (par moi du coup). Elle fait 38 chapitres, pour le moment j'en suis à 17 traduits. Ils sont corrigés par Firefox fic sans qui vous auriez des phrases pas très françaises. XD   
> Au niveau de l'histoire, ça commence assez "vite" mais vous verrez par la suite que pas tellement en fait. XD Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, le week end de préférence (oui nous sommes mercredi je sais mais bon voilà XD) comme ça je garde mon avance sur les chapitres, et j'essaye de pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite que je n'arrive pas à traduire rapidement par exemple. Oilà, je crois avoir majoritairement tout dit. J'espère que vous allez l'aimez comme moi j'ai aimé ! Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 1

Il était assis devant l'ordinateur depuis déjà trois heures, jouant sans s'arrêter à Halo. Il avait acheté le jeu depuis plus d'un an, mais vu comment avaient été les choses durant ses derniers mois, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour jouer à quoique ce soit.  
Mais ce samedi matin il avait décidé de mettre un terme à son temps libre inexploité, et commencer à profiter de la vie comme l'adolescent qu'il était censé être. Même s'il finirait avec les bras engourdis et les poignets courbaturés.  
Il était sur le point de finir une mission quand son père l'appela à pleine voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée :  
« Stiles tu peux descendre un instant, fils ?  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Cria-t-il sans détourner les yeux de l'écran, pressant les boutons de la manette comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
« Tu as une visite.  
_ Que quoi… » Il appuya sur le bouton pause, intrigué, et sortit de sa chambre. « Depuis quand tu annonces les visites ? …Oh. »

Le "oh" arriva quand il trouva son père à côté des escaliers, accompagné d'une visite inespérée : Derek Hale.  
Son père avait un visage que Stiles ne lui avait vu : en tant que Sheriff, et père de Stiles Stilinski…ça n'était jamais bon qu'il se montre si gêné et sans savoir quoi faire. Mais c'était bien comme ça qu'il était maintenant.  
Le plus vieux de ceux présents se racla la gorge en commençant à parler :  
« Ecoute, Hale… Je veux dire, Derek… Dit qu'il veut parler avec toi… » Il regarda Derek, qui restait plus que calme et rigide à côté de lui. Même si dans son cas il ne paraissait en aucun cas gêné. « Ce n'est pas par rapport à un autre type de Kitsune… Ou Nogitsune n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux plissés dans un geste douloureux, auquel Derek se contenta de secouer la tête, en bougeant à peine.  
« Ça va papa tout va bien » intervint Stiles, qui ne voulait pas que son père soit prit d'un infarctus avant d'arriver aux cinquante ans. « Je m'en charge.  
_ D'accord. Ça… » Ajouta-t-il avec hésitation quand Derek se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un rafraîchissement ou un…café ? » Derek se contenta de secouer à nouveau négativement la tête comme unique réponse, et dans le fond le Sheriff lui en fut redevable. « Bien… Je… » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je vous laisse maintenant. »

Stiles laissa Derek passer en premier, pour ensuite fermer la porte de la chambre. Et quand elle fut fermée, avec Derek planté au milieu de la pièce, il s'approcha du brun pour pouvoir lui parler sans aucun risque que son père ne l'entende :  
« Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelle bestiole bizarre est apparue cette fois ? »  
Derek souffla par le nez, de ce geste de rage à peine contenue qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand quelque chose l'énervait particulièrement… Ou quand il était proche de Stiles.  
« Aucune.  
_ Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? Et comment ça se fait que tu sois entré par la porte ?  
_ Par où veux-tu que je rentre.  
_ La dernière fois que tu es venu me rendre une visite surprise, tu es entré par la fenêtre… Quand je n'étais moi-même pas encore arrivé à la maison.  
_ Ça c'était quand ton père ne savait pas encore que les loups-garous existaient. » Expliqua-t-il avec une certaine modestie. « Et quand il croyait que moi j'étais un assassin. Maintenant lui c'est le Sheriff qui m'a sortit du commissariat parce qu'il l'a voulu, et sans donner d'explications.  
_ D'accord… ça se tient… Alors. » Il s'assit sur le lit, s'éloignant de la personne qui pouvait très bien rester des heures entières sans bouger, mais qui dans son cas le ferait devenir hystérique. « Pourquoi tu es ici ?  
_ J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques quelque chose.  
_ D'accord. » Répondit-il, pas très sûr.  
Derek se mit alors à regarder dans tous les coins de la chambre, cherchant quelque chose.

Il prit le plateau d'échec qui se reposait sur une étagère et le cala sur le lit juste à côté de Stiles. Mais quand il commença à poser les pièces, il ne le fit pas de manière habituelle pour commencer une nouvelle partie.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?  
_ Quand on te cherchait, nous avons trouvé ce plateau avec les pièces arrangées exactement de cette manière. » Expliqua-t-il pendant qu'il positionnait les pièces de bois. « Et le roi avait mon nom. » Il lui montra la pièce avec la croix. « Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi. »

Stiles essaya de dissimuler la soudaine vague de nervosité qu'il ressentit face aux paroles de Derek, de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : sans cesser de parler.  
« Et tu me le demandes à moi ? Derek, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'étais possédé par l'esprit obscur d'un renard japonais… Ce n'est pas comme si je savais ce que-  
_ Non. » L'interrompit l'homme loup. « Le Nogitsune jouait au go. Ça c'était son jeu. Le tien a toujours été les échecs.  
_ No-non… » Répondit Stiles encore plus nerveux, essayant de contourner le sujet, très conscient du fait que Derek n'avait pas cessé de le regarder fixement depuis qu'il était arrivé. Et il n'était pas vraiment habitué à être le centre de son attention. « Je ne te comprends pas.  
_ Tu as essayé d'expliquer à ton père tout ça, à propos des loups-garous et des chasseurs avec ce jeu d'échec. Lui-même me l'a dit…  
_ Et ?  
_ Et si tu as choisis de placer les pièces de cette manière, c'est parce que tu voulais nous expliquer quelque chose. Pas le Nogitsune, sinon toi. »

La tentative absurde de l'adolescent pour faire abandonner le sujet par Derek ne portait pas ses fruits apparemment.   
Contrarié, Stiles essaya une dernière fois, avec la seule alternative qu'il lui restait : feindre l'indifférence, et espérer que Derek finisse par oublier sa question.  
« Et pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant ? » Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. « Je veux dire…le Nogitsune est mort. Ce n'est pas comme si ce que j'ai fais à l'époque est très important. Et la vérité c'est que j'aimerai oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ces moments…  
_ Mais moi j'étais le roi. » Répéta le Bêta, semblant presque offusqué. « J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.  
_ Pourquoi c'est si important de le savoir ?  
_ Parce que ça n'a pas de sens. » Il s'assit sur le lit et serra les lèvres avec rage, regardant les pièces de bois. « Comment je peux être le roi si je ne suis même pas un Alpha ?  
_ Oh… »

Stiles sentit ses joues s'enflammer.  
Surtout quand il comprit que les choses n'allaient pas comme il l'avait espéré. Que pour Derek tout cela était plus important que ce que Stiles aurait espéré, et qu'il ne lui restait aucune autre alternative que celle de lui dire la vérité… Pas pour tout ce truc autour de la sincérité, sinon parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'imaginer un million de théories qui n'avaient aucun sens.  
« Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec les loups-garous. » Finit-il par dire.  
Derek haussa un sourcil, sans en croire un mot.  
« Tous ceux qui étaient sur l'échiquier l'étaient.  
_ Ben… C'est pas de ma faute si tous mes amis sont des loups-garous. » Sourit-il avec timidité.

Derek accepta l'explication avec un très léger assentiment de la tête. Mais à l'expression sérieuse de son visage, il était clair pour Stiles qu'il continuait d'y penser. Qu'il continuait de penser qu'il était absurde que quelqu'un le promulgue roi. Lui.  
Une pensée injuste et cruelle que Derek puisse avoir, parce que cela signifiait qu'il ne se considérait pas digne d'être le roi de quelqu'un.  
Et ça c'était une chose que Stiles ne pouvait pas accepter.  
« Ça… » Murmura le garçon avec timidité, semblant presque s'excuser de briser le silence qui s'était installé. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre. » Derek tourna la tête pour lui prêter attention, et Stiles fut sur le point de se taire. « Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ce que moi j'espérais te dire la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait mais… » Il se lécha à nouveau les lèvres. A ses côtés Derek haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer. « Mais le fait que tu sois le roi… Tu n'as pas besoin de lui chercher un sens obscur ni quoique ce soit dans ce genre… Parce que ça signifie simplement que, pour moi, il n'y a personne plus approprié pour être le roi de la partie que, eh bien, que toi. »  
La réponse de Derek fut un nouveau haussement de sourcils, cette fois déconcerté.  
« Ce n'est pas si étrange. » Continua de parler Stiles, mais maintenant en murmurant. « Tu as été celui qui m'a sauvé de Peter quand celui-ci était l'Alpha. Et d'Isaac quand il ne contrôlait pas encore ses transformations… Et du Kanima.  
_ C'est toi qui m'as maintenu en dehors de l'eau pendant des heures.  
_ Peut-être. Mais ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire si tu n'avais pas fais demi-tour pour t'assurer que j'étais en sécurité. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que, depuis que je te connais tu as toujours été comme ce héros qui apparaît au dernier moment, avec son armure reluisante. » Il se mordit la lèvre, timide. « Et ok peut-être que tu ne le fais pas en chevauchant un étalon blanc, plutôt dans une Camaro noire mais… Le fait est que j'ai toujours pensé en toi comme le seul capable de me sauver. Et que à tes côtés c'est le seul lieu au monde où je me sens réellement en sécurité et… » Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Et quand j'étais possédé et que je ne pouvais même plus avoir confiance en moi-même… Dans l'un des quelques moments de lucidité que j'ai eu, j'ai positionné ces pièces pour garder l'espoir qu'au final tu apparaîtrais, comme tu faisais toujours, et que tu me sauverais à nouveau de tout le mal qu'il y a dehors… »

Un silence de mort suivit le discours de Stiles.  
Mais tandis que le jeune homme le cataloguait aussitôt en ces silences gênant et "oh mon Dieu que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'avale" Derek ne paraissait pas penser la même chose. Ou cela se devinait par le fait qu'il ne dévia pas son regard de Stiles, affichant à présent une expression moins sérieuse et dure de celles auxquelles il l'avait habitué. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus aussi plissées et, miracle des miracles, ses sourcils étaient à hauteur normale.  
Peut-être que ce fut pour cela que Stiles osa prendre son courage à deux mains et terminer de confesser le véritable motif pour lequel Derek Hale était le roi de son jeu d'échec. Un motif qui, à ce moment de la conversation, avait sûrement dû paraître clair… Mais en prenant en compte le fait qu'il parlait à une personne pas le moins du monde habituée à cette chose que de montrer ses sentiments, ce n'était pas trop demandé d'être prévoyant et s'en assurer totalement.  
« J'ai mis ton nom sur la pièce du roi, parce que actuellement tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie et… » Il pencha la tête, incapable de continuer de parler si Derek continuait de le regarder de cette manière si intense. « Et je sais que c'est ridicule et que après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ça n'a pas de sens que je me mette à penser à des amourettes absurdes mais… Mais parfois même à moi ça m'arrive d'oublier que je suis juste un gosse qui a aussi le droit de se comporter comme l'un d'eux et… » Il haussa les épaules. « Et quelle meilleure manière de le faire que confesser mon coup de cœur pour toi en utilisant une figurine d'échec… »  
Stiles n'avait pas spécialement pensé au fait d'en dire plus, parce que, eh bien, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter… Même si ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il commence à digresser et qu'il se mette à parler d'un million de chose en même temps, juste pour meubler le silence.  
Mais pour une fois Derek ne se contenta pas de garder le silence et laisser Stiles faire tout le travail. Au contraire, il hocha légèrement la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, murmurant un "merci" à peine audible, mais que l'adolescent ressentit dans chaque fibre de son être.  
Car ce mouvement lui rappela ce moment, durant lequel Stiles fit la même chose à la mort de Boyd – et la confiance qu'il avait mit en ce geste d'apparence si simple qui, il l'espérait, servirait à réconforter un peu Derek. Il se demanda alors si cela répondait peut-être à une tentative de la part du Bêta de lui rappeler que, peu importe ce que le Nogitsune avait fait quand il était à l'intérieur de lui, jamais il ne le considérerait responsable de quoique ce soit. Ni même de la mort d'Allison et Aiden.

Stiles se lécha les lèvres, nerveux, espérant de toutes ses forces que ce soit cela. Tous ses amis le lui avaient dit, le père d'Allison inclus : rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute, et jamais ils ne cesseraient de le considérer comme l'ami qu'ils aimeraient toujours. Mais recevoir maintenant cette marque d'affection de la part de Derek, et en outre juste après avoir dit ce qu'il venait de dire… Bah… On va dire que sa journée s'était considérablement améliorée.

Et alors elle s'améliora encore un peu plus, quand Derek sourit.  
Techniquement parlant, ce ne fut pas un sourire, parce que les lèvres s'incurvèrent à peine et que les dents ne se virent pas. Mais il y eut bien un léger mouvement de ces lèvres que Stiles connaissaient par cœur, et il y eut bien aussi une étincelle caractéristique dans ces yeux impossibles à cataloguer.  
Ce fut à peine quelques secondes, mais ça paru à Stiles plus que suffisant. Surtout en sachant que, probablement, il était l'unique être vivant sur Terre à avoir reçu un sourire sincère de la part de Derek Hale.

Alors Stiles put seulement acquiescer avec prudence, ayant peur de rompre le moment avec ses simagrées nerveuses et frénétiques, mais ayant besoin que Derek comprenne qu'il était reconnaissant de ses paroles et de son geste.  
Et lui rappelant que, pour sa part, rien n'avait changé et que jamais ça ne changerait : que pour toujours, Derek serait son roi.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà. :3 j'espère que vous avez aimez et que la traduction fait un peu honneur à la fic. XD Des bisous, à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, et bien sûr je traduirais vos reviews à l'auteure, qui sera très contente d'avoir vos avis. ^;^  
> xoxo


End file.
